black_butlerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Undertaker
Undertaker (アンダーテイカー Andāteikā) erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel von Kuroshitsuji in Folge 4 " Sein Butler, der Wunderliche". Im Manga erscheint er das erste Mal im Band 2 – Kapitel 6 "Dieser Butler startet durch". Er ist Bestattungsunternehmer von Beruf und wirkt meistens wie eine Informationsquelle für Ciel Phantomhive. Er war früher ein legendärer Shinigami. Im Manga ist er ein Ex-Shinigami und im Anime ist er ein pensionierter Shinigami Offizier. Charakter Undertaker ist etwas verrückt und für die meisten angsteinflößend. Er verachtet die Königin, da er der Meinung ist, dass sie nur von oben herabschaut und Ciel nur die schwierigen Aufgaben überlassen würde. Er sagt seine Meinung offen, und hat keine Bange davor, mit Ciel etwas gröber umzugehen. Jedoch ist er auch sehr geheimnisvoll und hat viel Humor. Er liebt es, zum Lachen gebracht zu werden, zum Austausch bekommen die Menschen, die von ihm Informationen verlangen, diese. Im OVA “Hamlet”, sieht man, dass er sehr kitzlig ist. Er neigt dazu, seine Worte mit ausladenden Gesten und unheimlichem Kichern zu unterstreichen und scheint eine Menge Zeit an Särgen zu verbringen. Undertaker bezeichnet die Verstorbenen als seine "Gäste". Sein Hobby ist es, die Organe der Verstorbenen für die Forschung zu entfernen. Er ist Fasszieniert von verstorbenen oder auch Puppen. " Diese wunderschöne genähte Haut so weiß wie Wachs, so wie wenn sie am Leben wär. Ihre Münder, die nicht laut schreien und nichts sagen können, Sind sie nicht alle viel schöner,als wenn sie am Leben wären?" - Undertaker in Bezug auf Puppen Aussehen thumb|260pxUndertaker hat langes, graues Haar und einen langen Pony, der ihm ins Gesicht hängt, wodurch man seine Augen nicht sehen kann. Im Anime bleiben sie immer verdeckt, im Manga jedoch sieht man diese. Er hat die typischen Shinigami Augen, von einem hellen gelb-grün. In seinem Gesicht hat er eine große, gut sichtbare Narbe, sowie auch am Hals und an seinem linken Finger. An seiner linken Hand trägt er einen grünen Ring. Meist trägt er einen schwarzen Mantel, dessen Ärmel so lthumb|left|150px|Undertaker in seiner Alltagskleidung.ang sind, dass sie seine Hände verdecken. Sieht man sie doch einmal kann man erkennen, dass er lange, schwarze Fingernägel hat. Der Undertaker hat ein breites Lächeln. Er hat Ohrpiercings und ist ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Meistens trägt er einen großen, schwarzen Hut. Aussehen als Shinigami im Anime Undertaker trug als Shinigami eine quadratische, silberne Brille und einen schwarzen Anzug mit einem schwarzen Trenchcoat. Seine Todessense ist Silbern, mit einem Schädel, der sich von der Klinge zum Griff verbindet. Der Schädel ist mit Silberdraht umwickelt, sowie auch die Unterseite des Griffs. Als Shinigami hatte er die Narben auf seinem Hals und seinem Gesicht noch nicht. Jedoch trug er dort bereits seine Ohr Piercings. Kuroshitsuji Undertaker gab Ciel die Informationen über die Leichen, die von Jack the Ripper ermordet wurden. Als Madam Red starb, stand er vor der Kirche mit Sebastian und auch vor dem Grab von Mary Jane Karry, da Ciel sie dort begraben ließ. Er springt im Anime stets bei Notfällen ein, sei es wieder als Shinigami oder um Ciel Phantomhive zu helfen. Trivia *Obwohl man Undertaker´s Augen im Anime nicht sehen kann, sieht man in Kuroshitsuji - Book of Circus für einen kurzen Moment ein Auge von Undertaker, und zwar in der letzten Folge: "Sein Butler erfüllt seine Pflicht".thumb|200px|Szene in Book of Circus: Ein Auge von Undertaker wird sichtbar. *Er kann die Queen Victoria nicht leiden und ist mit Azuro Venere der Einzige, der seine Abneigung ihr gegenüber äußerte. *Es ist nicht bekannt, ob er einen echten Namen hat. *Er ist sehr kitzlig *Seine Statue, als er ein legendärer Shinigami war, ist in der Shinigami-Bibliothek zu sehen. *Er ist eine der mächtigsten Figuren im Manga. *Während des Schiffsreise Arcs war er als Charlie Chaplin verkleidet. *'Besondere Vorlieben:' Alles was mit seinem Job als Bestatter zu tun hat, zum Lachen gebracht zu werden, Tee aus Messbechern trinken, Kekse aus Urnen essen und in Särgen schlafen. *'Eigenschaften:' exzentrisch, geheimnisvoll, humorvoll, heiter, skuril *'Waffe/Kampf:' Im Anime: Death Scythe (Sense) & Im Manga: Sotoba und Sense *'Besonderes:' Er nimmt für Informationen kein Geld an sondern verlangt zum Lachen gebracht zu werden. Im Anime ist er unsterblich. *Im Anime ist er ein legendärer Shinigami der in Ruhestand ist. Im Manga ist er jedoch ein abtrünniger Shinigami, der ebenfalls in Ruhestand ist. *Nur im Manga werden seine Augen gezeigt, im Anime bleiben sie immer von seinen Haaren / von einer Brille verdeckt. *Seine Death Scythe wurde zuerst im Anime gezeigt. * Er wird häufig mit dem Wrestler Undertaker verwechselt. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Todesgötter Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji)